The Secret Meeting
by Karma-the-danish-viking
Summary: A lot of drama has been going on in the Germanic neighborhood, and it doesn't help that Austria invites some non-countries over for dinner for a secret meeting. Strangely, only Germany and Denmark can attend. Meanwhile, Prussia is having some trouble with his long-time crush, Hungary. Can the non-countries help, or is the drama just too much? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Welcome Hetalians! Co-author Eris Shadowblade speaking. Thank you for taking enough time out of your fun-filled life to read our miserable little story. Like all fanfics, it will take a bit of time to upload each chapter. Also, please favorite Karma-the-danish-viking as well as myself, Eris Shadowblade. One more thing: WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA, although we wish we did. And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Denmark: GERMANY! Where is my battle axe?

Germany: Uh, vhat?

Denmark: Where. Is. My. Battle. Axe!?

Germany: Oh, zhat. I put it avay.

Denmark: Where?

Germany: *sigh* In zhe kitchen closet vith Prussia's veapons.

Prussia: Vait, vhat? Since vhen? I need zhose!

Germany: Prussia, vhere in zhe hell did you come from?!

Prussia: I heard my awesome name! Besides, I need my veapons to defeat Hungary!

Germany: I zhought you settled zhat a vhile back. Unless she is still mad about zhat whole "cloth" incident.

Prussia: *blushing* Shut it, West.

Denmark: Wait, what cloth incident? What happened? Tell me!

Germany: Vell, it started vhen Turkey beat up Hungary, und Prussia vanted to wrap her vounds-

Prussia: Because I vanted to do something nice for her.

Denmark: *laughs hysterically* Yeah right! You would never do something like that without a catch!

Hungary: *enters* Oh, hello. Vhat are you talking about?

Prussia: *freezes*

Hungary: Oh, vell is it isn't the sexist bastard Prussia.

Denmark: Wait, did you just call Prussia "sexy"?

Hungary: I said SEXIST, you douchenozzle.

Denmark: But wait, didn't you say yesterday that-

Hungary: Shut it, Dane. *glaring at him, but blushing*

Denmark: Wait a minute, you're blushing! Is it true what Italy said the other day about yo-

Hungary: I said, SHUT IT DANE! *slaps*

Prussia: Ooohhh. You just got bitch slapped!

Denmark: Oh My God that I don't believe in. I think you broke my nose!

Germany: Here, I'll help. *attends to Denmark's wound*

Hungary: So vhat VERE you guys talking about?

Germany: Actually, ve vere talking about you.

Hungary: Vhat? Vhy? Vhat vere you talking about?

Prussia: *nervous* Vell, if you don't mind, I'll just be leaving now… *scurries off*

Hungary: Is he alright?

Denmark: *stands up with bloody nose* He's probably just shy because he has a crush on you. *Germany and Hungary freeze*

Hungary: *blushing* Go home, you're drunk.

Denmark: What? It's tru-

Germany: I zhink ve have more important zhings to deal vith right now, like that nose of yours, Denmark.

Denmark: It's fine. I've gotten worse from Sweden.

Germany: Hm, good point.

Hungary: Speaking of which, isn't zhat him behind you?

Denmark: Wha-

Sweden: *hits Denmark on the back of the head* Hm. Fin t' told me you were planning a' attack.

Germany: How zhe hell did Finland know?

Denmark: Ow… I might've told Fin.

Hungary: You are such an idiot.

Sweden: Agreed. Also, Prus'sia has been listenin' the whol' time behind wa'll *leaves*

Germany: *sigh* I'll go get him. *walks out to get Prussia*

Denmark: Ahhh. Me and Sev are the best of friends.

Hungary: . . . . Jeepers.

Germany: *walks in dragging a struggling Prussia*

Hungary: *sarcastic* So I guess Prussia finally decided to grace us vith his appearance.

Prussia: Come on, West, let me go! *struggles* I don't vant my awesome to be tainted by zhat dragon lady!

Hungary: *glares at Prussia* You are such a douchenozzle.

Denmark: *whispers to Germany* Oh, she so likes him.

Hungary: *calm, but slightly blushing* I heard zhat. *sighs* Men are idiots. *about to leave when Japan suddenly bursts in*

Japan: Mr. Germany, I need your help. Italy has run off.

Germany: Damn! Not again. Excuse me. *leaves hurriedly with Japan*

Denmark: *grabs Prussia before he can escape* Why'd you come here anyway?

Prussia: Zhis IS my bruder's house. Und I live here.

Denmark: Yeah, I was wondering where you were going to live after what happened.

Prussia: *lowers head* Ja….

Hungary: Oh, dear, I'd completely forgotten. I vas supposed to deliver zhis to Germany. *holds out envelope*

Denmark: *lets go of Prussia; he stands up*What is it?

Prussia: Let me see. *reaches for envelope, and Prussia and Hungary's hands touch. They look at each other and blush. Prussia pulls his hand back and averts his eyes. He whispers an apology*

Hungary: *still blushing, but clears throat*

Denmark: *notices* Awww. You liiiiikeee him!

Hungary: *raises hand as if about to slap him*

Denmark: *cowers in fear*

Hungary: *sighs and slowly puts her hand down*Zhis is like baby-sitting 2-year-olds.

Germany: *returns mumbling something about Italy being a pasta-loving trothel*

Hungary: Oh zhank God you are here. Here. *hands him the envelope*

Germany: Vhat is zhis? *looks over envelope*

Hungary: I'm not sure. Austria asked me to deliver it to you. Somzhing about-

Denmark: What, you liking Prussia? *sly smile*

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N – Geez, Prussia. WHY YOUR ACCENT SO WEIRD? I mean, sometimes he says the "w"s as "v"s and sometimes he doesn't. Anyway, that was updated chapter one. Please comment, favorite, follow, bow to us, whatever works. See you next time, and Asta la Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Hello fellow Hetalians! Co-author Eris Shadowblade here. If anyone here has somehow tracked me down and is demanding that I finish the story on my account, I have to inform you that it may never be finished. I might have lost interest in it. Oh well. Oh, and we don't own Hetalia. We DO however, own our OC's and the Rebellion. I see anyone using the Rebellion as their own, and you won't live to see another day. This threat will gain in weight as you read, I promise you. Anyway, please enjoy chapter 2. Any and all suggestions are welcome! Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hungary:*mumbles to herself over and over* Go to your happy place, go to your happy place.

Germany: Denmark...

Denmark:* in a whiny voice* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? It is true.

Hungary: *sigh* Like I said, just like baby-sitting two year olds.

Prussia: So, uh, can I go now?

Germany: No, you vill stay here. *breaks open envelope, reads the letter and sighs* Great...

Denmark: What does it say?

Hungary: I am curious, too. Austria did not tell me vhat vas in it, only to give it to Germany.

Germany: I'm not sure vhy he sent a letter, he lives next door. Anyvay, Austria has invited some non-countries known as the "Rebellion", und for some odd reason Denmark und I have to be zhere.

Denmark: Wait, what?! Why me?!

Germany: I have no idea.

Prussia: Ooooooohhhh, zhis sounds fun.

Germany: You can't go. Zhis is a top secret meeting.

Prussia: *starting to pout* B-But Weeeeeeeeeeest.

Germany: *sigh* Zhis is not my decision to make, now stop pouting. You are starting to look like a two-year old.

Hungary: Ha! No vonder he doesn't trust you to keep a secret. You can't even go ten seconds vithout talking endlessly about "how awesome you are".

Germany: *to Denmark* Anyvay, in zhis note Austria says you vere friends vith one of zhe members of the Rebellion.

Denmark: Really, because I have no idea what this Rebellion is. Does it say the name of the person I am "friends" with?

Germany: Ja, Karma.

Denmark: Hmmmmmm Karma, Karma. . . . Karma? *Denmark is deep in thought trying to remember that name.*

Prussia: Hmph, Karma. Vhat a stupid name.

Hungary: Oh, and Prussia isn't? *chuckling*

Prussia: NEIN! PRUSSIA IS AN AWESOME NAME! IT IS FITTING BECAUSE I AM AWSO-

Germany: Vill you two stop bickering like an old married couple? Denmark is trying to zhink!

Prussia and Hungary:*while violently blushing ('/') they both shout* WE ARE NOT!

*Everyone starts to hear a slight static noise coming from Denmark's right coat pocket. Everyone goes silent. After a minute of silence a female voice fills the room, coming from Denmark's pocket.*

?: Awwwww, Denmark you don't remember me? And here I thought I was your favorite spy.

Denmark: *cringes* Oh, that Karma.

Karma: Yeah, how many other Karmas' do you know?

Prussia: Not many. Karma is a stupid name.

Karma: And so is Prussia.

Prussia: *stunned*

Hungary: *laughing hysterically* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

*Another female voice is heard *

? : Karma, stop messing around.

Karma: *sigh* Fine.

Germany: Who vas zhat?

Karma: Hm? Oh, that is just Eris.

Denmark: Ok, this is all fine and dandy, but why do I have to go to this meeting?

Karma: Oh, I don't actually kno-

Eris: *cuts off Karma* We need help restraining her during big important meals like this.

Karma: *grabs Eris* Shut up, that is not true.

Hungary: But vhy vould you need Denmark zhe-

Prussia: *cutting of Hungary* Ok it's killing me vhat is zhis stupid meeting is even about!

Eris: That is so classified we don't even know what it is yet.

Karma: And it does not help that Katana and Iridian will not be able to go to the meeting.

Hungary: Who are Katana and Iridian?

Karma: Oh, those are our comrades.

Eris: *grabs Karma*THAT WAS CLASSIFIED, you idiot! *Sigh* See you at six.

*the slight static hum fills the room*

Germany: Vell...

Hungary: Zhat vas...

Prussia: Interesting...

Denmark: ...If you excuse me I must be going no-

Germany: *grabs Denmark by the collar of his shirt* Not so fast Denmark, ve need you zhere.

Denmark: *wining* But I don't want to go. Karma will be there.

Prussia: You are such a wuss, someone as awesome as me vould never be afraid of a girl.

Hungary: *glaring at Prussia, trying really hard not to hit him*

Prussia:*notices that Hungary is glaring at him. He looks at her calmly* I know I look awesome but it is impolite to stare.

Hungary: *wacks Prussia upside the head*

Prussia: Ow! West, help!

Germany: Anyvay, vhy are you so afraid of her? *ignoring Prussia's cry for help*

Hungary: Yes, she did not seem scary. *smiling at the fact that Prussia had a red hand print in the side of his face*

Denmark: Well, she used to be one of the country's greatest spies . . . Until she stole thousands of dollars and left.

*Suddenly they here a firmer voice coming from Denmark's pocket*

Karma: That was your own fault for trusting a twelve year old. But I am good now.

Eris: Yup, something like that.

Germany: Vait, a twelve year old vas one of your best spies?

Denmark: Ummmm . . . . yes.

Karma: Well, I mean I DID sneak that computer chip into Denmark's pocket without him noticing or recognizing me. Soooooooo, ya.

Karma: Wait what are you doing here Eris? I thought you were looking after the bomb.

Germany: Vait, did you just say BOMB!?

Eris: *calmly* Yes, she did, and Katana is looking after i-

*Explosion goes off in background*

Hungary: . . .

Prussia: . . .

Denmark: . . .

Germany: . . .

Karma: . . .

Eris: . . . . . Katana! Are you ok?

Katana: *freaking out* IamsosorryIwashuangrysoIwenttomakesushiandleftIridiantolookafterthebombbut-*takes breath*

Eris: . . . . . I am surrounded . . . . by morons.

Germany: I know zhe feeling.

Eris: We will see you at 6:30. We have some cleaning up to do.

*static hum feels the room*

Germany: . . .Are ve sure ve vant zhese people anyvhere near us?

Denmark: That is what I have been trying to say.

Germany: Anyvay, I better go get ready. *leaves*

Hungary: I better see if Austria needs help. *leaves*

Denmark: *walks over to Prussia and sits* Sooooooooooo . . . . Do you like Hungary?

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N – Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUNNNN! ****Epic cliffhanger is epic. And here is where the Rebellion makes their first appearance. Don't like it so far? Keep reading. You are forced to read the rest of this under law. Any violators will be punished by reading this whole thing three times. Not really. Asta la Pasta!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Hello and welcome back Hetalians. Those of you who are reading this, I applaud your loyalty. Thank you! Nothing really to say at the moment, other than to please favorite, follow, review, tell others, suggest anything, and other stuff. We, of course, do not own Hetalia, though we DO own the Rebellion (by law). Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Prussia: WHAT!? *starting to blush*

Denmark: Do. . .you. . .like. . .Hungary?

Prussia: I heard what you said! Und NEIN!

Denmark: *smirks* Well, then I guess you don't mind if I ask her out.

Prussia: WHAT?! N-Nein! I-I Forbid it!

Denmark: *calmly* Why not? She is sweet, smart and really cute. .. *with every word Prussia's face gets redder and redder* . . . .and you said it yourself. You don't have feelings for her.

Prussia:*Face has turned as red as a ripe tomato* B-but I don't have feelings for her. I am the great Prussia! I am way too cool and awesome to have such girly feelings.

Denmark: Hmm really? That is not what your face is saying.

Prussia:*slightly panicked* M-My face? What is wrong with my awesome face?

Denmark: Its bright red. You have been blushing ever since I started talking about Hungary.

Prussia: . . . . .It is just my awesomeness showing.

Denmark: That makes no sense.

Prussia: SHUT UP! . . . . . . . *sigh* *buries his head in his hand and mumbles* You are right…..

Denmark: I am sorry, what did you say? *cocks an eyebrow and smirks*

Prussia: *takes his hands off his head, but still mumbles* You are right.

Denmark: One more time.

Prussia: YOU WERE RIGHT, OK? I LIKE HER. I HAVE FOR YEARS! *realizes that he just shouted that and curls up in a ball*

Denmark:. . . .Well you did not have to yell.

Prussia: *whips his head up and glares at Denmark* I hate you.

Denmark: Well, love you too.

Prussia:*sigh* Shut it Dane.

Denmark: So I guess the next step is going out on a date with her.

Prussia: Are you CRAZY?! She HATES me.

Denmark: She blushes whenever she sees you.

Prussia: She wants to KILL me.

Denmark: That was years ago, and it was your fault.

Prussia: . . . Shut. . . .it . . .Dane. . .

Denmark: What? It's true.

Prussia:. . . . . So what should I do?

Denmark: Ask her out, and speak of the devil.

Hungary:*wondering around mumbling to herself* Vhere did zhat frying pan go? I know I had it earlier vhen I was threating Denmark vith it. Hmmmm….

Denmark: Come on, here is your chance. *helps Prussia up*

Hungary: *realizes that Denmark and Prussia are still there* Oh, vhy are YOU TWO still here?

Prussia:*starting to blush* I could ask you the same thing.

Hungary: I vas just looking for my frying pan; I zhink I might have left it here.

Prussia: It would most likely be in the kitchen closet with Denny's axe.

Denmark:. . . . Did you just call me Denny? *horrified look on his face*

Germany: *enters* It is almost 6:30, Denmark. *leaves*

Denmark: Yeah, I better go. I'll see you love-birds later. *Quickly turns and runs after Germany before Hungary had the chance to hit him*

Hungary: So, are you going to help me or not?

Prussia: Hmm? Oh yeah. The frying pan. Follow me. *walks to the kitchen closet and opens it, Italy falls out*

Hungary:. . . .Italy?!

**A/N - MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! :D Go on, keep reading. You know you want to. Asta la Pasta!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - What is up fellow Hetalians? I hope you guys are enjoying this little story of ours! Yes, yes, I know, it's not that good, but you know what! WE think it's fun. Especially to write. SO BE A GOOD READER AND READ! Thank you. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Hungary:. . . .Uhhhhh, vhy are you in zhe closet?

Italy: I am-a hiding. Germany and I are playing hide and seek.

Hungary: Hmmm, I vonder if he gave up and forgot to tell you.

Prussia: *whispers to Hungary so Italy does not hear* Or maybe West never intended to find him.

Hungary: *sighs, and helps Italy up* So, vhen did you start hiding?

Italy: Oh, Germany suggested hide-and-seek right after him and Japan helped me.

Prussia: But zhat vas 3 hours ago.

Italy: Yeah, that sounds about right.

Hungary:. . . . .

Prussia: . . . . . . Vhat is wrong vith you?

Italy: Funny, that is what Germany says all-a the time.

Prussia:. . . . . *eye twitches*

Karma: Ahhhhhh! It feels soo nice to be back in Europe.

Eris: Agreed. It has been awhile.

*Italy, Hungary, and Prussia whip their heads around to see two late teen girls. One with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and bangs that cover her forehead, wearing a white and red hooded shirt and black pants, the hood covering her head (Eris). The other one is shorter, with long, curly as cotton candy red hair, blue-gray eyes, freckles on every inch of her face, wearing a big grin, a black hoodie (the hood down), and olive green yoga pants (Karma).*

Hungary: *talking to Eris* So, are you Karma, the one that Denmark is so afraid of?

Karma: Uh. . . . No that would be me. I am Karma.*pointing to Eris* This is Eris.

Prussia: *looking at Karma* Ha! You two look harmless. Wow, Denmark really is a wus-*Eris glares at Prussia, and he jumps back*

Italy: Oh, hi, pretty ladies!

Eris: *looks at Italy with a threatening look*

Karma: Uh, Eris? Please don't kill him, I'm pretty sure that's Italy.

Eris: You're no fun, Karma.

Germany: *walks in* Ah, you must be zhe guests. Please follow me.

Karma: Ok.*starts to follow Germany*

Eris:*follows without a word*

Karma: Eris, stop being so antisocial!

Eris: I am NOT being antisocial!

Germany:. . . . . Alright, ve are here.

Karma: *sees Denmark and runs to give him a hug* DENMARK!

Eris:*smirks*

Germany: Vhat?

Denmark: *looks at Germany with a pleading look* Germany, get my battle axe.

Germany: Uhhhhh. . . I do not zhink ve should kill our guests.

Karma: Oh, I am hard to kill. Eris, who is an assassin, has tried many times.

Eris: It is true. Believe me when I say that she is harder to kill then a cockroach on steroids.

Karma: *lets go of Denmark*

Denmark: You were never so happy and hyper.

Karma: Oh, when I joined the Rebellion I actually started to enjoy life.

Germany: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eris: Burn.

Denmark: *grimaces* I hate you all.

**A/N - HAHA! We finally reveal ourselves, but not in very much detail. You can kind of piece together what we look like fully and get a taste of our personality as time goes on. Hope you are at least enjoying a tiny bit. Asta la Pasta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - WEEEEEELLLLLLCCCCCOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE BACK HETALIANS! Now just imagine that in an awesome intro voice. Yep, that'd be awesome. Anyway, sorry about the late updated chapter. However, now we meet A NEW PLAYER! And by player I mean an actual country from the anime. THAT BEING SAID, we don't own Hetalia, though we do own the Rebellion. You, the reader, owns ...well...you. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**CHAPTER 5**

Austria: *comes in* Vell, It looks like you guys are having fun.

Denmark: *sarcastic* A real blast. Why am I even here?

Austria: * Brushing off Denmark's question* Well lets all sit dinner will be ready any moment.

* Everyone sits down at a long rectangular table. Just as everyone sits down, the food comes out, and everyone starts eating*

Denmark: *irritated* WHY AM I HERE!?

*everyone looks at Denmark*

Eris: . . . .Yes, why is Denmark here?

Austria: Oh, I just figured you vould vant to see your countries.

Germany: Vait . . . Zhen vhy am I here?

Karma: *At Eris* Awwwwww. Germany does not remember you.

Germany: *remembers something* Ah! So you're-

Eris: The very one.

Germany: Und zhat-

Eris: Yep.

Germany: But, you DIED!

Eris: Did I now? Hm, that's interesting. I'm sitting here now, aren't I?

Karma: Wait wait wait. You did what now? Eris, I thought I was you're friend! Why didn't you tell me that you are a ghost?

Eris: *rolls eyes* Karma, please. I had to fake my death.

Karma: Oooohhhh. Yeah, I've done that before. It's pretty tricky.

Denmark: What….. Who are you people?

Eris: Classified. *continues eating*

Karma: Say, is it just me, or are Germany and Eris a lot alike?

Germany and Eris: What? . . . No. * awkwardly realize that they said it at the same time*

Denmark: Well, you do both have blue eyes and blonde hair.

Austria: Yes, you both do seem to take your job very seriously.

Karma: Not to mention they befriend crazy people, both have a dark past, and -.

Eris: KARMA! * Glaring at karma*

Karma: What?!

Denmark: *smirks* You two are would make a really cute couple.

Karma: Yeah, a real match made in heaven.

*Denmark and karma are laughing*

Germany and Eris: Shut it Dane! * realizes that once again they said the same thing at the same time*

Austria: *smirks* Vell now, let's get down to business. Zhe reason I called you here is bec-

*America comes running into the dining hall with his pants on fire. Britain comes shortly after chasing after America with a bucket of water*

America: AHHHHHHHHH! MY BUTT IS ON FIRE HELP! HELP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Britain: Come over here you daft git! You are going to blow our cover!

Eris: . . . .

Karma: . . . . .

Austria: . . . .

Denmark: . . . . Was that Britain and America?!

Germany: . . . . . A better question: Vas America on FIRE?!

Austria:*coolly* He better not set my house on fire.

Germany: Is anyvone going to help him?

Denmark: Hmm, too lazy.

Eris: Oh, I am sure he is just fi-

America: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Denmark: . . . . .

Germany: . . .

Austria: . . .

Karma: Fine, we will help him out come on Eris.

* Eris and Karma grab a bucket of water and follow the sound of America screaming. One they found America running around in circles in shear panic, and Britain just standing there laughing at America. Eris dumps bucket of water on America.*

America: *happily shouting* Hey, thanks dude! You saved me!

Britain: Damn….*scurries away*

Karma: How did you get on fire in the first place?

America: Well you see there was this really smoking hot chick with a hamburger an-

*Karma takes bucket from Eris's hands and slams it on Americas head, and then walks away. Eris follows shortly after holding her hand to her mouth, her shoulders shaking from contained laughter*

Germany: Vhat is going on? Vhy vas America on fire?

Karma: Oh, just America being America.

Denmark: Where did they go?

Karma: Oh, they're hiding behind that wall.*points to wall* They have been for most of the meeting.

Austria: Vait, vhat?!

Germany: Vait, how do you know zhat?

Karma: I'm a spy. I have trained my ears to hear a person's breath and heartbeat, plus America has been giggling at everything we say.

America:*shouting though the wall* But you're accents are just sooo funny!

Britain: *scolding America*I told you to shut up America! Damn, our cover is blown. *runs away*

America: *comes out from hiding behind the wall* Well I guess there is no point in hiding now.

Karma: America, you called me earlier saying you had a job for me. You said you wanted me to spy on a meeting. Is this the meeting you wanted me to spy on?

America: Yeah dude, how did you know?

Germany: You are an idiot.

America: Yeah, well at least I don't have a funny accent.

Germany: *Glaring at America* Grrr…..

Eris: I would start running if I were you.

America: Good idea. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!*runs screaming out of the dining hall*

Eris: You see what we have to deal with.

Germany: At least you don't have to deal vith Denmark und Italy.

Denmark: HEY!

Eris:*looking over at Karma*

Karma: What?!

Austria: *lets out a soft chuckle* Anyvay, before I vas so rudely interrupted, I vas talking about vhy you are here. I honestly just wanted to get to know you. I received zhis.*tosses a note on the table*

Eris: *picks note off the table* May I?

Austria: Yes, of course.

Eris: *starts to read the letter* "Dear Austria, you may think you are safe now, but in due time, nowhere will be safe for you. A war is coming. If you wish to have any chance of survival, you may want to prepare yourself. Although no amount of protection will keep you safe for long. But perhaps if you play you're cards right, it will not come to that. You have been warned." Hm, strange. No return address.

Karma: So you are being threatened by war.

Austria: Sadly, yes. I figured I should meet vith you and befriend you, just in case I need your help.

Eris: Of course we will help, if needed.

Karma: Yes, it would be an honor to fight with you.

Austria: I am relieved. But I do hope it von't come to that.

Germany: Yes, we don't want any useless bloodshed.

Denmark: Wow, that is weird hearing that come from you, Germany.

Germany: Hmm . . . .

Austria: Vell it is getting late. *Looks at Eris and Karma* Vould you like to stay the night? I have plenty of rooms.

Eris: We would love to.

Karma: Thank you very much for your hospitality. I better go call the girls to tell them we won't be back till morning.

Austria: Follow me to your rooms. *leaves the dining hall*

Eris: Ok *Karma and Eris follows Austria out of the dining hall*

Germany: Vell I better call it a night. *gets up from his seat, gives out a short yawn, and stretches* I vonder what Prussia is up to?

Denmark: *Gets up as well* Ha, maybe he is on a date with Hungary.

Germany: Ha! Like zhat vould ever happen. Vell, better make sure he didn't get in any trouble.

Denmark: Yeah, I better go and see what Norway and the rest of the gang are up to. Night.

Germany: Night.

*both Germany and Denmark leave the dining hall*

**A/N - Oh, that America. Also, the threat IS NOT from Prussia. If it was, you'd probably be able to tell immediately. For obvious reasons. Yep. Anyway, please review, favorite, blah blah blah you know the drill by now. Asta La Pasta!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Hello again, loyal Hetalian readers. Thank you so much for actually reading and commenting! I know (from personal experience) that a lot of people don't like to read fanfics with other people's OCs. This why everyone at the Rebellion is extremely grateful! We don't own Hetalia (and probably never will), although we do own the Rebellion. Oh, and this chapter starts a bit after Germany goes into the dining room with Eris and Karma. So basically, TIME SKIP BACKWARDS! With that, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**CHAPTER 6**

Hungary: Vell, vhat do you vant to do now?

Prussia: *Blushing* D-do you vant to get somezhing to eat . . . or somezhing?

Hungary: *slightly shocked by the suggestion, blushing* Uhh, sure. I guess I could eat.

Italy: YAY! I want food. Can we have PASTAAAAAAAA!?

*Hungary and Prussia completely forgot that Italy was there*

Prussia: Uhhhh, vhy not?

Italy: YAY! I'll make it, too.

Hungary: Zhat actually sounds pretty good.

Italy: YAY!

Japan: *enters* Itary there you are. I have been rooking all over for you. *grabs Italy by the ear*

Italy: *winning* OWWWWWWW! That a' hurts! Let me go Japan, let me goooooooo! Owww!

Prussia: Hey, zhat is our chef, you can't just take him!

Japan: I am sorry Mr. Prussia, but Itary is supposed to be in time out.*starts dragging Italy out of the room by his ears*

*the sound of Italy's squeals were heard as Japan and Italy left the room.

Italy: Oww! Help! Help! I am sooo sorry Japan! Let go!Let go! Help! Owwwww!

Prussia: . . . .

Hungary: . . . .

Prussia: I guess ve vill just go to a restaurant zhen.

Hungary: . . . Yeah. *blushing*

*leaves to go to restaurant. When they get to the restaurant they were seated and greeted by an overly peppy waitress*

Waitress:*chipper* Hello, how are you today? *starts passing out menus* I will start you of with some drinks an- *looks up to see Prussia and Hungary* Awwww, why don't you two make a cute couple.

Hungary:*blushes* . . . . . .*hides head behind Menu*

Prussia: *all color leaves his face* . . . . .

Waitress: *puts on a fake smile* Well what would you like to drink?

Prussia: I'll have a beer.

Hungary: I vill just have ice water.

Waitress: I will have those drinks right out in just a moment.*leaves*

Hungary:*still hiding behind her menu* . . . . Vell zhat vas a little more zhan awkward.

Prussia *skin turn from pale as snow to bright as a tomato* . . . Agreed.

Hungary: Soooooooooooooooooooo. _I have no idea vhat to say to zhis guy. Vhy did I agree to do this? Zhis is so awkward, vhat do I do, vhat do I do, vhat do I-, vait is he talking?_

Prussia: Hello, Earth to Hungary, you zhere?

Hungary: Huh, vhat?!

Prussia: What are you going to get? . . .*concerned* Are you ok? *shocked as he just realized that he cared for anyone else's well-being besides Germany's.*

Hungary:*forces a smile* Yeah, I am fine; I just have a lot on my mind. _Vait, did he just ask if I was ok? He has never done zhat before, how odd_

Prussia: Uhhh, you are staring of into space again.

Hungary: *slightly blushing* Oh, uh . . . Sorry.

Prussia: Vhat are you thinking zhat has made you act so … Veird?

Hungary: Oh . . . uh . . *desperately trying to think of something to say* Ah, my house, I have two people zhat have been infected with the Mers virus.

Prussia: Oh, I hope zhey are ok. *he realizes that one again he cares for someone else"

Hungary: Yeah, so far I just isolated zhem from zhe rest of human contact and had doctors look after zhem.

Prussia: . . . I see.

Hungary: So, how is it like in your house?

Prussia: Vell I'm living with Vest, but I guess it is better zhan never being able to see him like it used to be.

Hungary: I am sorry. I forgot zhat your nation dissolved.

Prussia: *blushing* No, no it is ok.

Hungary: *looks from behind her menu to see Prussia, and sees Prussia blushing* Are you ok?

Prussia:*does not realize he is blushing* Huh? I am fine, vhy do you ask?

Hungary: Your cheeks are red. Are you sure you are ok?

Prussia: *blushing more* Oh, now zhat you mention it, I am getting over a cold. Zhat is it.

Hungary: Really you don't seem sic-

Waitress: *comes in and plops their drinks on the table* Are you two ready to order?

Prussia: I'll have the wurst.

Hungary: I will have a burger.

Waitress: Ok, please wait your order will be coming right up.*leaves*

Prussia: Soooooooo . . .

Hungary: Uhhhh . . . . . _Zhis is so awkward. I have nothing to say, vhy did I say yes to eating with him? I am so stupid. Maybe I should zhink of an excuse to leave_

Prussia: Hungary!

Hungary: Huh?!

Prussia: You are spacing out again. Are you ok? *feeling tense*

Hungary: Y-yeah, I am fine.

Prussia: . . . . . .

Hungary: . . . . .

Prussia: . . . . .

Hungary: . . . .

Prussia: . . . . .Uh, Hungary

Hungary: Yes Prussia? *looks at Prussia*

Prussia: . . . I . . uhhh . . . Nevermind.

Hungary: Uh ok? _Zhat vas very odd_ So. . . . . I vonder vhat zhat meeting is about. Vhat do you zhink?

Prussia: *his face is red as a tomato* . . . . . . .*looking down with a nervous look on his face*

Hungary: Vhat is wrong? It looks like somezhing is really bothering yo-

Prussia: Actually, yes. *Leans over the table and grabs Hungary's hands* Hungary, listen to me. I like you. I have for years. But now I need to ask you somezhing . . . . . Vill you be my girlfriend?

Hungary: *completely shocked and blushing* . . . .I . . uhhh *panicked* . . . . . n-no?

Prussia: . . . HA! You should see zhe look on your face! HA! Priceless! I am awesome! Kesesese! . . . *deeply hurt*

Hungary: *Blushing* . . .*gets up* I am going to the rest room. *leaves*

Prussia:*waits till Hungary leaves and slams the table* Damn it! I am so stupid, vhy did I do zhat? If she didn't want to kill me before, I am sure she does now. Vhy did I even listen to Denmark? I hate myself right now.

Waitress: *Brings in food* Here you go. *sets food on table and leaves*

Prussia: *to the waitress* Danke (Thanks). . .*starts picking at food but not really eat anything.* What is talking her so long? She probably left, I know I vould. *sigh*

* Prussia goes up front and pays for both meals and leaves*

Meanwhile in the girls restroom, Hungary is standing in front of the mirrors.

Hungary: I am so stupid, vhy did I say no? Vas he even serious, or vas he really joking? Vhy now, and Vhy did I say no?! He probably hates me. Jeepers, vhy did I say no?! I am just so stupid. *hits the sink* Ow, zhat hurt.*sigh* I better get back or else he vill zhink I escaped though zhe restroom window or somezhing. *leaves restroom*

* When Hungary got back to the table she saw her waiter clearing the table and said that Prussia payed the bill and left. Hungary left*

**A/N - *Le audience gasp* Hungary turned him down? Outrageous! Well, just hold on. It gets better. Well of course that's always up for interpretation. Maybe it doesn't get better. You'll have to keep reading to find out! Asta la Pasta!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Ciao! It's a-me, Italy! Karma is out right now, so I thought I'd do the author's note! Just this once! The Rebellion does not own Hetalia, which is both me and the show. That a-would be a little weird. And I don't own the Rebellion! They are a little too scary for me to-a own them. Get-a ready for this chapter! Ready? HERE WE GOOOO!**

**CHAPTER 7**

This takes place directly after the date. Denmark is at a bar, where he sees Prussia drinking and goes over to talk to him

Denmark:*sneaks up on Prussia and hugs him* *jokingly* Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Hungary? * makes kissing noises*

Prussia: *in a low growl* Shut it Dane.

Denmark: *still chipper* Wow, someone is upset. Do you want to talk about it?

Prussia: *bitter* Nein!

Denmark:*slightly shocked, then regains cool* I'll buy you a beer.

Prussia: Nein. Gott, vhy are you so annoying? *finishes glass*

Denmark: Cuz I'm Danish. *sigh* Come on it will make you feel better. Tell me. *slides Prussia another beer*

Prussia: *looks at Denmark, then the beer. Snatches the beer of the counter, and sighs* Fine, I'll tell you.

*Tells Denmark everything that happened between himself and Hungary that night.*

This part of the chapter takes place the day after the "date" and the meeting. Denmark and Germany are at the local ,and empty, coffee shop waiting for Eris and Karma, when they see Hungary wander in

Germany: *sigh* Vhere are zhey?

Denmark: Yeah, they are taking forever.

Germany: . . . Ja, you are righ-*sees Hungary come through the door* . . . Hey, Hungary, come here for a second. Ve need to talk.

Hungary: *walks toward Germany and Denmark* Oh, I vas just looking for you. I need to talk to you as vell.

Denmark: Really? . . . What about?

Hungary: Uh. . . . *slightly blushing* P-Prussia. . .

Germany:*slightly shocked* Actually, zhat is vhat ve vanted to talk to you about.

Denmark: More specifically, what happened between you two last night.

Germany: I tried asking Prussia, but he just started nervously laughing und shouting "I am awesome!" und ran in his room. Actually, I better go check on him. I vill be back in a bit. *leaves*

Denmark: I have a question for you.

Hungary: Hmm?

Denmark: Do you like Prussia?

Hungary: *Shocked am blushing* I . . . er . . .V-Vhat?

Denmark:*coolly* Do. . . You . . . Like . . . Prussia?

Hungary: Vell zhat is very blunt. Vhy do you need to know anyvay?

Denmark: *smirks* Reasons.

Hungary: *blushing even more* Fine *sigh* . . . . . *mumbles* . . . Y-Yes.

Denmark: Then why did you sa-

Prussia: *in background* Shut up Vest! Just leave me alone! *comes out into the shop. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Hungary*

Hungary: *sees Prussia and turns away and blushes* I-I zhink I should g-

Denmark: *cutting off Hungary* No, it is fine. Stay.

*awkward silence*

Prussia: I . . . . Hungary, vhat are you doing here?

Hungary: *bitter* Vhat?! Am I not allowed to be here?

Denmark: . . . .

Prussia: No, no it is just. . . . *blushing* . . . . . Damn it all! *leaves*

Hungary: . . . .Vhat is his problem?

Germany: *enters the room again* Who knows.

Denmark: I know, and so does Hungary.

Germany: She does?

Hungary: I do?

Denmark: You should, it is obvious. He is upset about what happened between you two last night.

Germany: Vhat?! Vhat happened last night?

Hungary: *blushing and looks away* I-I don't vant to talk about it.

Denmark: Fine then, I will.

Hungary: Vait, vhat?! How do you know vhat happened last night?

Denmark: Prussia told me.

Hungary: Vhat?!

Germany: He told you? *deeply hurt*

Denmark: Yeah. Well, I bribed him with beer.

Germany: Damn, I should of thought of zhat.

Denmark: Anyway to make a long story short, they went out to dinner. Prussia asked her to be his girlfriend and Hungary turned him down.

Germany: So he finally did it. . . . . .

Denmark: And that is not all, he ditched her when she went to the bathroom.

Germany: He did vhat?! Hungary, is zhis true?

Hungary: *sigh* Sadly yes. Your brother is an idiot. . . I am going home. *turns to leave*

Denmark:*grabs Hungary's hand* No, please. Stay.

Germany: Yes, Denmark is right. Ve need to sort zhis out.

Hungary: *yanks hand away from Denmark* Vell, you can do zhat without me.*turns to leave again*

Germany: Vhere are you going?

Hungary: *stops, sighs, and turns back around* Home, vhere else vould I go?

Denmark: Well, you could be going off to see Prussia.

Hungary: *blushing* N-no.

Germany: Ok, let me get zhis straight. Prussia asked you to be his girlfriend, und you said no, right?

Hungary: *slightly blushing* . . . . . Yes.

Denmark: And you like him, right?

Hungary: *Blushing even more* *softly* . . . Yes.

Germany: Zhen, vhy?

Hungary: Vhy do I like him, or vhy did I say no?

Germany: I vant to know vhy on Earth you vould respond like zhat. I vant to know vhy you said no.

Hungary: *looks away* I don't know, I panicked.

Germany: Oh, so you meant to say yes.

Hungary: I-I don't know.

Germany: Vhy don't you just tell Prussia how you feel?

Hungary: . . . . . . . Bye *leaves*

Denmark: . . . . . Women.

**END CHAPTER**

**A/N - Hungary seems so sad... I bet she'd like some Pasta! Ooohhh, I want some pasta, too! Thank you for reading! PASTAAAAA!**


	8. Chapter 75

**A/N - Hello, Hetalians! Just so anyone who is reading this . . . . I wont be able to post much because I will be in out of the country for 5 weeks but Eris Shadowblade will be helping me out, K? I don't own Hetalia, though we do own ourselves. ****NOW BACK TO THE SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

**Chapter 7.5**

*Karma and Eris enter*

Denmark: Speaking of which. . . .

Karma: Hey

Eris: *nods* Morning.

Denmark: Finally, you guys are here.

Germany: You are an hour late.

Eris: No, we aren't, we are exactly on time.

Germany: You said 11:00a.m, right?

Eris: *confused* No, who told you that?

Germany: Denmark told me.

Denmark: And Karma told me.

Karma: No, I know I said noon.

Denmark: Oh, my bad then.

Germany: *facepalm* Denmark, Ich werde dich schlagen, sinnlos. (I'll beat you senseless)

Denmark: *understands German* H-Hey!

Karma: Anyway, what have you been doing for the past hour?

Denmark: Oh, Hungary stopped by and we were talking to her about what happened last night.

Eris: What happened last night, if you don't mind me asking?

Denmark: No, it is ok. *Denmark fills Karma and Eris in on what happened last night between Prussia and Hungary*

Eris: Was he being serious, or was he actually joking?

Denmark: My guess? He was being serious.

Karma: That is rough, and he left when she was still in the bathroom. So does Hungary feel the same way?

Denmark: Oh, definitely. She is head over heels in love.

Eris: So, I'm guessing you have a plan.

Denmark: Hm, Yeah. I am trying to work that out in my head now.

Karma: * To Denmark* Heh, when did you become Mr. Match Maker anyway?

*Eris and Germany glance at each other*

Karma: * to Eris and Germany* What's wrong?

Eris: What? Nothing is. Why do you ask?

Karma: Well, you and Germany suddenly started looking at each other.

*Eris and Germany blush slightly*

Denmark: Maybe because they are in love.

Eris: *eye twitches*

Germany: *Glares at Denmark*

Eris and Germany: SHUT IT DANE! *realizes that they said it at the same time*

Eris: *reaches for dagger*

Karma: *smirks* Settle down, Eris.

Eris: *scowls, but removes hand from dagger* Fine, his life is spared . . . For now.

*Denmark looks as if he is about to crap himself*

Germany: *Slightly blushing* Ahem, anyvay getting back on track. Denmark, vhat vas your plan?

Denmark: Oh, yeah the plan. Well I am not completely done. . . . .

Eris: Well, then just tell us what you have so far.

Denmark: Ok, here it is. We should get globe warming . . . . . and push it somewhere else.

Eris: . . . . . .

Germany: . . . . . .

Karma: . . . . . .

Denmark: . . . .Ok, I admit it. I do not remember what we were talking about.

Germany, Eris, and Karma: You were about to say what your plan was to get Prussia and Hungary dating!

Denmark: Oh, yeah! Ok, this is my idea. I ask Hungary out. Prussia will get mad at me and fight me. I will throw the fight, and he will get Hungary.

Germany: . . . . . .

Eris: . . . . . .

Karma: . . . . . . *whacks Denmark on the back of the head* That is the stupidest idea I ever heard.

Denmark: Ow! That hurt!

Karma: Good.

Eris: *shakes head* It would never work.

Germany: Agreed.

Karma: Why don't we have Prussia ask her out again?

Germany: Nein, I don't zhink he vould do zhat.

Eris: Well, what if Hungary asks Prussia?

Karma: That's not a bad idea.

Germany: Ja, zhat could vork.

Denmark: Well, we will have to figure out a way to convince Hungary to ask him out.

Germany: Zhat is very true.

Denmark: Anyway, I liked my idea a lot better.

Karma: Shut it Dane.

Eris: But Karma, aren't you Danish?

Karma: . . . . Shut up.

Germany: Alright, ve vill split into groups and talk to both of zhem.

Karma: Ok.

Eris: Sounds good to me.

Denmark: Only problem is, we don't know where they are.

Germany: Vell Hungary said she vas going home, so you might vant to try ther-

Karma: *to Germany* No, she is in front of your house.

Germany: Vhat?! How did yo-

Karma: *holds up cell phone* Tracing devise.

Germany: . . . . . Do I even vant t-

Eris: *cuts of Germany* No.

Germany: But vhy my house?

Karma: Beats me.

Denmark: Probably looking for Prussia.

Eris: Alright, gang mission starts now. Karma, status update!

Karma: Like I said, Hungary is in front of Germany's house, and Prussia is at the bar down the street.

Germany: Figures. Vell, ve better get going zhen.

Eris: Ok, Germany and I will talk to Prussia. Karma, take Denmark and talk to Hungary.

Karma: Understood.

Denmark: *to Eris* Oh I see, you just want alone time with Germany.

Eris: *Pulls out knife and holds it to Denmark's neck* *with a straight face* Would you rather work with me?

Denmark: *terrified* N-no ma'am.

Eris: *smirks* Hmm, good answer.*puts knife away and leaves with Germany*

Karma: I don't seem so scary now, do I? *smiling*

Denmark: N-no.

*Karma and Denmark leave to find Hungary*

**CHAPTER END**

**A/N - Wasn't quite expecting that, now were you? Mwahahaha! Anyway, thanks for reading, it seriously means a lot to us! Now, the next two chapters are incidents that take place at the same time. Don't worry, you'll get it. Anyway, see you next time. Asta la Pasta!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER **** 8**

**A/N - Well, hello again. It's me, Eris. Karma and I have kind of been out of the state for a while, but I have returned. Karma will still be gone for a while, though. Anyway, This is chapter eight. Obviously. Now, read it. That was kind of the point of posting it. What is it she says? Oh yeah. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

*Eris and Germany step outside into the morning sunlight. Eris takes a deep breath.*

Eris: You ready for this?

Germany: Getting information out of Prussia isn't easy, but ve have to try.

Eris: Right. Let's get down to business. Karma said he was at a bar down the street. Do you know where that is?

Germany: Ja. It's his usual spot to get a drink. Come on. *starts walking*

Eris: *follows without a word*

Germany: So . . . *awkward with talking to women*

Eris: *awkward with talking to anyone* How is he?

Germany: Who?

Eris: Prussia.

Germany: Vhat do you mean?

Eris: The dissolution. Is he coping with it well?

Germany: *averts eyes and lowers head* He prefers not to talk about it. He alvays seems to be fine, but sometimes I can hear him crying at night. He'd never admit it to anyone, zhough. However, I zhink zhat he is vorried about fading avay since his country is gone, even zhough it's been years. *closes eyes* I hope zhat never happens.

Eris: Do you think that's why he asked Hungary out so quickly?

Germany: *looks at Eris* You could be right. He might have been trying to tell her how he felt about her before he . . . . . *looks down* . . . . fades.

Eris: *puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her. They both stop walking.* Germany, that's not going to happen. You know him best. Would he really be cut down so easily?

Germany: Good point.

Eris: Everyone, country or not, can only be defeated if they truly believe it. I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. Prussia's will is very strong; he would never truly believe that there is no hope for him. That is why he has survived, and will survive. *removes hand* However, should his will fail, you need to be there. You're all he has left, after Hungary rejected him.

Germany: *gazes at her* How do you know so much?

Eris: *crosses arms and averts eyes* That's how I became an assassin. After what happened, I thought it was the end. For almost seven years, I survived on willpower and courage. *smiles* Then I met Katana, and the Rebellion was born.

Germany: *curious* Vhat happened to make you zhink it vas zhe end?

Eris: *smile disappears and looks up at Germany with stern eyes* You should know. *clears throat* Anyway, we have a job to do. No use wasting time like this. *continues walking*

Germany: *hesitates but follows until they reach the bar* Ve are here.

Eris: *nods and gestures to the door* After you.

Germany: *slightly blushes and walks in, followed by Eris. A familiar albino country sits at the counter a few feet in front of them. Germany walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Prussia looks at him surprised, but then relaxes when he sees his brother*

Prussia: Oh, hey Vest. *looks back at the counter* Vhat do you vant?

Germany: Ve need to talk. *sits down next to him. Eris sits on the other side of him. Germany calls over the bartender* Let me get you a drink, Prussia. *Prussia grumbles while Germany orders one for his brother and another for himself. He turns to Eris* Do you vant one?

Eris: *shakes head* I don't drink. Never have.

*Prussia and Germany stare at her*

Eris: What?

Prussia: You've _never_ tasted beer?

Eris: Correct.

Prussia: *looks at Germany with a shocked face. Germany shrugs his shoulders*

Germany: It's fine, sh-

Prussia: Oh, nein, she's having one, courtesy of Vest. *nods to bartender. He leaves to prepare the drinks. Germany rolls his eyes*

Eris: I don't think that's necessary.

Prussia: Hmph, you'll see. But vhat do you two vant? You're obviously not here to drink.

Germany: Ve just vanted to talk about Hungary. *At this, Prussia's face becomes a mix of emotions*

Prussia: *mumbles* What about her?

Eris: Do you still like her?

Prussia: *looks at her* How did you-

Eris: Denmark.

Prussia: *scowls* Zhat pig-loving son of a- *bartender comes in and sets the drinks down. Germany pays for them and takes a sip of his beer. Prussia takes a long gulp and looks expectantly at Eris. She just stares at the drink contemplating if she should taste it or not.*

**A/N - I wouldn't taste beer if a gun was to my head. Yeah, this chapter was kind of cheesy. Calm down, more is coming. I'm surprised some of you still read this crap. See you next time.**

**END CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 85

**CHAPTER 8.5**

**A/N - Velcome readers, Germany here. Zhese updates are getting farther and farther apart, aren't zhey? Anyvay, your long-avaited chapter 8.5 is here. So read it und stop complaining. Now, on vith zhe show!**

Germany: Anyvay, Prussia, it's true, zhen?

Prussia: *sigh* Zhere's no use hiding, is zhere? Fine, I admit it. I like her, und still do. Of course, she doesn't share my feelings. *closes eyes. Germany and Eris glance at each other*

Germany: *chuckles and takes a swig of beer* Zhat's vere you're wrong.

Prussia: *eyes pop open and he looks at Germany* W-what did you say?

Eris: He's right. Hungary likes you back. *still staring at the beer*

Prussia: Ja, right. She rejected me.

Germany: She panicked.

Prussia: Or she doesn't like me!

Eris: Oh, no, she does. It's quite simply really. *puts one arm on the counter and turns to the German brothers. They look back at her curiously.* When you asked her to be your girlfriend, her subconscious mind went back through memories of when she was with Austria. At that point in time, she had mentally prepared herself to decline any other offer. After Hungary and Austria separated, though, you waltzed in, and you two fell for each other. However, she never really got rid of her subconscious offer decline. When you asked her, she panicked, and couldn't think of anything to say. Her subconscious mind went into overdrive, hence the refusal. That's all. *Germany and Prussia stare at her*

Germany: H-how did you . . . . . . . ?

Eris: Background checks and simple analysis. Not to mention that my . . . *averts eyes* . . . father was a prosecutor. I gained much of my quick-thinking and legal knowledge from him. Of course, he no longer works for the law.

Prussia: Zhen what does he do?

Eris: *looks straight up and stares into Prussia's eyes* He's dead.

*Germany and Prussia stare back at Eris, dumbfounded*. Germany remembers something*

Germany: Vait a minute, I remember somezhing. A prosecutor, oh vhat vas his name? Ah, I can't remember. But I do know zhis, he vas murdered in his own house. Not only zhat, but zhe accused vas his very own . . . . . . daughter . . . . . *looks at Eris* Vait a minute . . . . . .

Eris: *closes eyes and lowers head for a second, then opens eyes and slowly turns head to face Germany with a calm expression* That pathetic little girl is long gone. I stand in her place. But I tell you this . . . *eyes become fierce, and mouth curves into a threatening scowl. She slams her fist on the counter*

Eris: Ich habe nie meinen Vater getötet! (I never killed my father!)

*Germany and Prussia jumped in surprise at her sudden harshness. Some of the other countries in the bar looked over in surprise, though they could not understand German. Germany and Prussia, however, could understand perfectly. Eris's eyes were welling up with tears, and she was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes and turned toward the counter, realizing just how hard she was clenching her fist. She released her grip, and took a deep breath*

Eris: But anyway, that's not why we're here. Prussia, do you at least believe us?

Prussia: *still shocked, but gains his bearings* I do now. You guys don't like to mess around, do you?

Eris: There's no room to mess around in my line of work . . . . .

Germany: *looks at Eris with sorrowful eyes, then turns back to Prussia* Vould you try again?

Prussia: Never. I vas barely able to save mein own skin zhis time, what makes you zhink I'd try again?

Eris: Well, how much do you like her?

Prussia: *sighs and lowers head* Far too much.

Germany: Zhen zhere's still a chance.

Prussia: Like Hell! Listen, even if she likes me, I won't be able to tell how much. I won't risk it. *Gets up and walks out*

Eris: *sigh* Well, that failed.

Germany: At least he believes us.

Eris: *sets elbows on counter and rests forehead in hands* And he has someone who loves him.

Germany: *moves over a seat to sit next to her. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and hugs her close. Eris stiffens at the sudden movement, but then relaxes slightly* Oh, I'm sure zhere's someone.

Eris: *smirks* You know, not many people can do that without getting killed.

Germany: Oh, I'm sure, vith zhe vay you handled Denmark.

Eris: *chuckles, then sighs* We'd better go before someone mistakes us for a couple.

Germany: *releases Eris, then gestures toward the untouched drink* Are you going to drink zhat?

Eris: *shakes head* No, you can have it.

Germany: *takes beer and downs it in a few gulps. Eris raises her eyebrows*

Eris: Impressive.

Germany: *chuckles* I've had practice. Now let's go. *get's up*

Eris: Right. *gets up as well, and walks out.*

Germany: *follows, his cheeks bright red, thinking - Vhat zhe hell did I just do?*

**A/N - Zhat is a good question. I'll have to yell at Karma for writing zhis later, zhough I did get to drink two beers. See you next time.**

**END CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N - It's me again, Eris Shadowblade. Yeah, Karma's still not here, though I am enjoying the silence. Anyway, this chapter will be about Denmark and Karma when they are talking to Hungary. Hungary is outside of Germany's house. Just thought I'd give you a head's up. Not much else to say. Now, on with the show.**

Hungary: *talking to herself* I vonder if he is coming. *sigh* I might as vell leave. . . . . .

Denmark: *calls out to Hungary* Hey, Hungary what are you going in front of Germany's house?

Hungary: *caught off guard* Huh? Oh . . . .uh. . . I am looking for Germany. *lying*

Karma: Oh, ok. Mind if we wait with you? We needed to talk to him as well.

Hungary: I don't see vhy not.

Denmark:*to Hungary* So, what do you need to talk to Germany about?

Hungary: Vell, vhat about you? Vhat do you need to talk to Germany about?

Denmark: . . . .Uh . . . Um. . . Well. .

Karma: We have some questions about last night's meeting.

Denmark: Uhh . . Yeah, and why are you stalling? Come on, tell us! We told you.

Hungary: . . . . Ummm yes well-

Austria: Vhy are you all standing outside of Germany's house?

Karma: Austria?! What are you doing here?

Austria: I just vanted to ask him to have his dogs stop doing zheir business on my lawn.

Karma: Oh, well I can just pass along the message.

Austria: Ah, zhank you. Say, vhy are you three just standing outside Germany's house in zhe first place?

Denmark: Yeah, that's a good question. Would you mind answering that, Hungary?

Austria: *slightly confused*

Hungary: Uh. . . . . I just came by to drop something off, but he does not seem to be here.

Austria: Ah, I see. Vell, if I see him, I'll let you know.*leaves*

Hungary: I had better go as vell. *turns to leave*

Denmark: Not so fast, what did you need to give Germany?

Hungary: I do not see how it is any of your business.

Karma: She's right Denmark. Drop it.

Hungary: Oh, Karma, I completely forgot you were here.

Karma: *smirks* I get that a lot. Come along Denmark. *turns to leave*

Denmark: *taken a back* What?! . . . But. . . I thogh-

Karma: *turns back around to face Danmark* We will just talk to Germany later, he is obviously not here.*Turns and leaves, but only goes a few blocks away, then turns the corner and stops behind a store*

*Denmark glances at Hungary with a worried look then follows Karma*

Hungary: Wow, I thought Sweden and I vere zhe only ones who could scare Denmark.

Behind the store

Denmark: What was _that _all about? I thought we had to talk to her. Why did we leave?

Karma: *smirking* Hm, I'm a spy, remember? I always have a trick up my sleeve. When I was leaving, I slipped one of these *holds out a small computer chip* in to her apron when I passed her.

Denmark: * just staring at Karma* . . . . .

Karma: What?

Denmark: You are acting so serious. . .

Karma: *smiling* Hm, well I take my job very seriously, although I admit in my free time I am a bit crazy.

Denmark: . . . Well anyway, what does that thing do? *pointing at the computer chip in Karmas hand*

Karma:*putting something in her ear* It is a listening device, kinda like the one in the in your pocket. This one is just listening, though. I can't talk though it.

Denmark: Oh yeah. I took that one out of my pocket.

Karma: I know. .. . .that's why I put another one in your left breast pocket of your jacket.

Denmark: What?!*checks his left breast pocket but finds nothing* . . . . .

Karma: *gives out a short laugh* Made you look.

Denmark: W-Why yo-

Karma:*holds up hand to silence Denmark* Shush. I'm listening to Hungary. *looks down at her phone*

Denmark: . . . .

Hungary: *sigh* Nozhing else to do, I guess I'd better go . . . .I don't see Prussia anyvhere. *starts walking away*

Karma: Hm, you were right for once, Denmark. She was there looking for Prussia, but she's on the move. Come quickly, and be quiet.*starts to move*

Denmark: Uhhhh . . . . Ok *follows Karma*

**A/N - Yep. Another chapter with Karma making Denmark look like an idiot. Also "in my free time I am a bit crazy" translates to "I'm completely insane most of the time". Trust me on this one. Also, a word to Katana and Iridian - YOU GUYS WILL BE FEATURED IN LATER CHAPTERS! Spoilers. Asta la Pasta.**

**END CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 9.5**

**A/N - Hallo losers. It is I, ZHE GREAT PRUSSIA! I'm sure you know zhe drill by now. Favorite, follow, review, blah blah blah. Of course you have to keep reading. It has me in it, which makes it awesome, just like me. BECAUSE I AM AWESOME! Now vhere vas I? Oh yeah. ON VITH ZHE SHOW!**

Hungary: *walking aimlessly, talking to herself* Maybe zhis is a sign to give up on Prussia. *stops and sighs* Vhat to do . . . . . ?

Denmark: *several blocks away from Hungary, quite loud* That is ridiculous! Of course she should not give up!

Karma: *in a soft hiss* Shut up moron! We are spying on her remember? *wacks Denmark on the back of the head*

Denmark: Ow! That hurt!

Hungary:*turns around* Denmark?!

Karma:*covers Denmark's mouth, in a low growl* Shut it Dane.

Denmark:*licks Karma's hand*

Karma:*sighs, but still keeping her hand over Denmark's mouth* Real mature.

Hungary:*sighs, turns back around, and starts walking again* I must have been my imagination. I might as vell go back home.

Karma: She is heading to her house.

Denmark: Now what?

Karma: Cut her off, of course.*pulls out her phone* We will go to this bakery. *pointing at her phone* She has to pass it to get to her house. That is were we will "accidentally" bump into her. Then we will invite her for a treat, and go from there, but we'd better hurry.*starts sprinting to the bakery*

Denmark: Wait up! *Runs after Karma*

[at the bakery]

Karma: We are here, and it looks like she is close. *realizes that Denmark is not there*

Denmark:*comes running in* Huff. . . . . .huff . . . . . *heavily breathing* . . . . .wheeze . . . .

Karma: Wow, you are out of breath. It was only a couple of blocks.

*Hungary sees Denmark and Karma outside the bakery and goes over to say hi*

Hungary:Oh, hi. I did not expect you two to be here.

Karma: Oh, hello Ms. Hungary, what a lovely surprise. Denmark and I were just about to get a snack. Would you like to join us?

Hungary: Oh, no, it's fine.

Denmark: *whining like a two year old* Come on! It will take your mind off Prussia.

Hungary: *blushing* Shut it Dane.

Denmark: Which one?

Hungary: *sigh* Idiot.

Karma: Ignore him

Hungary: Like I haven't tried zhat before?

Denmark: Hey!

Karma: Anyway, we need to talk to you about a certain albino.

Hungary: *blushes and averts eyes* Vhat about him?

Denmark: He asked you out!

Hungary: He vas joking!

Denmark: Do you think a man jokes about something like that?

Hungary: Zhis is Prussia. Of course he vould.

Karma: I don't know. I mean, did he act serious about it?

Hungary: Zhat's zhe funny zhing. He vas acting so focused, so serious, until I said no. Zhen he started laughing.

Denmark: Well then that should clear up any doubts! . . . . . . . . . Right?

Hungary: I-I don't know! He's not a particularly good actor, mind you, but . . . . . Oh, I just don't know! Vhat should I do?!

Karma: Ask him out.

Hungary: *eyes widen* Vhat?

Denmark: Duh! Who says the lady can't make the first move?

Karma: Wouldn't it be the second move, since Prussia already asked her?

Denmark: *takes a second to register what she just said*

Hungary: I-I couldn't . . . . .

Karma: Oh, come on! *sly smile* You know you want to.

Hungary: No, I-I couldn't possibly . . . . . . . I'm sorry. *scurries off*

Karma: Well, damn.

Denmark: Couldn't have said it better myself.

**A/N - Zhe Awesome Prussia here again. Did you miss me? Of course you did. Stupid Karma said I couldn't read zhis chapter, she only let me do zhe author's note. SO, I have no idea vhat is going on. But, it's ok because I'm so awesome! ****Anyvay, see you next time!**


End file.
